familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1700
Year 1700 (MDCC) was an exceptional common year starting on Friday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar, but a leap year starting on Monday "Calendar in year 1700 (Russia)" (full Julian calendar), webpage: Julian-1700 (Russia used the Julian calendar until 1919). of the Julian calendar. The Gregorian calendar was 10-day faster until , but 11-day faster since , than the Julian calendar. Events of 1700 : Cascadia Earthquake / tsunami.]] January - June * January 1 **Russia accepts the Julian calendar. **Germany and Denmark-Norway adopt the Gregorian calendar, including the convention that New Year's Day is January 1. * January 26 - The Cascadia Earthquake, one of the largest earthquakes on record, ruptures the Cascadia subduction zone offshore from Vancouver Island to northern California, creating a tsunami logged in Japan and oral traditions of the American First Nations. * February 27 - The island of New Britain is discovered. * (Swedish calendar March 1) - The Swedish calendar is adopted. 1700 of this calendar is a common year starting on Monday. * April - Fire destroys many buildings in Gondar, the capital of Ethiopia, including two in the palace complex. * May 5 - Within a few days of John Dryden's death (1 May O.S.), his last written work ("The Secular Masque") is performed as part of Vanbrugh's version of The Pilgrim. * May - In Rhode Island (American colony), Walter Clarke, former governor 1679-1686, becomes governor again for 14 more years. July - December : Battle of Narva.]] * November 20 - Great Northern War: Battle of Narva - King Charles XII of Sweden defeats the army of Czar Peter the Great at Narva. * November 23 - Pope Clement XI succeeds Pope Innocent XII as the 243rd pope. * December 28 - Laurence Hyde is appointed Lord Lieutenant of Ireland. Undated * Vietnamese gains control of the entire Indochina peninsula. * The Great Northern War begins with Russia, Denmark and Saxony/Poland making a coordinated attack on Sweden (to 1721). .]] * Control of Spain passes from the Habsburgs to the Bourbons. * Mission San Xavier del Bac is founded in New Spain near Tucson, as a Spanish Roman Catholic mission. * A fire destroys the larger part of Edinburgh, Scotland. * An inventory made for the Medici family of Florence documents the first piano, invented by their instrument keeper Bartolommeo Cristofori. * Lions became extinct in Libya around this date. Births * January 29 - Konstancja Czartoryska, Polish noblewoman (died 1759) * February 2 - Johann Christoph Gottsched, German writer (died 1766) * February 9 - Daniel Bernoulli, Dutch mathematician (died 1782) * March 13 - Michel Blavet, French flutist (died 1768) * May 7 - Gerard van Swieten, Dutch-born physician (died 1772) * May 12 - Luigi Vanvitelli, Italian architect (died 1773) * May 19 - José de Escandón, Spanish colonial governor (died 1770) * May 26 - Nicolaus Ludwig Zinzendorf, German religious and social reformer (died 1760) * August 13 - Heinrich, German statesman (died 1763) * August 17 - Clemens August of Bavaria (died 1761) * September 11 - James Thomson, Scottish poet (died 1748) * September 30 - Stanislaw Konarski, Polish writer (died 1773) * October 10 - Lambert-Sigisbert Adam, French sculptor (died 1759) * November 19 - Jean-Antoine Nollet, French abbot and physicist (died 1770) * November 28 - Nathaniel Bliss, English astronomer (died 1764) * December 25 - Leopold II of Anhalt-Dessau, Prussian general (died 1751) *''date unknown'' **Francesca Cuzzoni, Italian opera singer (died 1770) **Karl Friedrich, Duke of Holstein-Gottorp (died 1739) **Franciszek Salezy Potocki, Polish nobleman (died 1772) **Ivan Ranger, Austrian painter (died 1753) : See also 1700 births. Deaths * January 7 - Raffaello Fabretti, Italian antiquary (born 1618) * January 21 - Henry Somerset (born 1629) * February 12 - Aleksei Shein, Russian commander and statesman (born 1662) * May - Louis Jolliet, Canadian explorer (born 1645) * May 12 - John Dryden, English writer (born 1631) * May 15 - John Hale, American witch hunter (born 1636) * May 23 - Jens Juel, Danish diplomat (born 1631) * July - John Lowther, English politician (born 1655) * July 29 - William (born 1689) * September 15 - André Le Nôtre, French landscape gardener (born 1613) * September 27 - Pope Innocent XII (born 1615) * October 16 - Patriarch Adrian, Russian Orthodox Church leader (born 1627) * November 1 - Charles II of Spain (born 1661) * November 25 - Stephanus Van Cortlandt, first native born mayor of New York (born 1643) *''date unknown'' **Caius Gabriel Cibber, Danish sculptor (born 1630) **Thomas Creech, English translator (born 1659) **Kamalakara, Indian astronomer and mathematician (born 1616) **Henry Killigrew, English dramatist (born 1613) : See also 1700 deaths. Notes